Switching arrangement for electrical starter apparatus for combustion engines with thermal protection are known. Such switching arrangements are used, for example, with remotely or automatically operated starter apparatus, which are controlled by control devices depending, among others, on time and/or motor speed. Thermal overload may occur upon defects in the combustion engine or the starter apparatus. The starter apparatus should be switched OFF at such overloads. To this end, a switching arrangement for a two-step starter apparatus is known in which a thermal switch is included in one of the carbon brushes. Upon exceeding a maximum temperature, it switches the starter apparatus OFF and thus forms a thermal safety device of the main stage upon starting, when the current source supplies full current to the starter motor and the combustion engine is being started. It is known in another switching arrangement for a two-step starter device to arrange a thermal switch in the magnet of the starter kick-in relay. The first stage of the starter sequence is thereby already thermally protected when the kick-in relay for gear connection of the starting pinion receives current. The thermal switch turns OFF the starter apparatus when a maximum temperature in the kick-in relay is exceeded. A combination of the two switching devices is known to protect the pre-stage and the main stage against thermal overload. The switching devices all have the disadvantages that they are expensive and difficult to assemble. Primarily, they are not suitable for small starter arrangements since the space therefor, in the small single elements, is not available.